


Shizukesa VS. Dark Imp

by HVV



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVV/pseuds/HVV
Summary: Battle Between Human and Monster





	Shizukesa VS. Dark Imp

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/hvvstudio

Shizukesa VS. Dark Imp

　  
It was blistering hot & humid as the blazing sun hung overhead. The forest was still & quite. It felt odd & eerie despite the flowers that bloomed & flourished in a beautiful array of colors. Even the birds seemed to stop chirping as if they no longer dwelled in this forest. The wind lie still & dormant. Not one sign of life in the woods that flourished vibrantly. Its vivid colors stretched as far as the eye can see & lead to a riverbed. There the fish were big & the animals thrived on water. The perfect grounds for hunting game & fishing. Or at least it used to be until recent. Rumors had spread in town of a monster lurking in these woods. The town was deprived of food it would normally have due to this. The stories of it scare the people away from the woods so no one would enter it. Hunting for game & fish in the river on the other side of the woods was no more. Some people never returned once they set out. They went missing. It was causing great harm to the town. Many were hungry & now the town faces starvation. Die of hunger or take your chances in the woods & still die. Something had to end this. This rumor either needs to be proven to be a lie or if proven true this forest monster that is spoken of needs to die. And it needs to die soon before population significantly decreases. Unsure of what is fact from fiction this swordswoman was out to slay this monster if there really is such a thing. Perhaps it is a dragon like she hears of from other lands. But no dragons have been sighted here & certainly never dwelled in these woods. Perhaps it was a group of thieves living in the woods hiding from those who would turn them in. Maybe these lies protected their camp so they wont be found. Maybe they are kidnappers. With her sword sheathed upon her tiny slender waist she was mentally prepared for anything that it could be.

The grass grew strong & the trees of the forest thick. The greenery was dense, rocks lay scattered each one in its own shape in its grey color upon an area of dark brown moist dirt. Shizukesa stood tall as she stepped out from a rather large boulder where she waited safe & secure for she knew what drew near. With her hair flowing, long strait & brunette, closing around her shoulders, she saw a path that split into two. It was almost as if the tiny rocks were leading the way. Nature beckoned her to follow it. Her knee-high boots were black & her black skin tight outfit looked as if it were made by a master tailor. The sparkle of the sun caught her necklace making it shine beautifully a pale blue as well as her earrings. Adorned with red trim she stood pondering the way. Should she follow the rocks down the path? Or should she take the dirt path? She knew she would not leave until she had achieved what she had set out to do. She stepped one foot forward & let it sink into the soft dirt as the sole of her boots were already soiled with the grime of nature. Unsure even still she stopped & stood looking in either direction. What if one path leads her away from this monster? What if the other path leads towards the monster. And maybe simply neither paths would bring her face to face with this death dealer. What if this monster hunted her rather than her hunting it? So many decisions. Her mind at work & her instincts sharp she stood in the center of the fork in the road.

A faint sound rustled. A small critter perhaps? If it were a small critter this is the first sign of any life in this woods that she had seen this day. Usually it would be crawling with insects & small critters as well as birds that chirped endlessly. Another small rustling sound as she listened intensely. Now focused on the sound she was listening to as well as her self. She places a cautious hand upon the hilt of her sword. A moment of silence passed. It seemed this forest only had deafening silence in recent days. Suddenly Shizukesa swung her sword as a large monster leaped out of the trees before her! She gasped in surprise as it attacked her first! Dodging the attack she couldn’t believe her eyes. The monster was a purplish color, very dark. It was extremely big although not as big as a dragon. It had a long tail, thick & large. Wings on its back as if it were some breed of smaller dragon. Horns protruded from its head. Its tail was razor sharp & so was its claws. Its teeth barred as it hissed like a serpent. It stood on two feet rather than all four. It leaped again toward her its claws scratching on the ground as it landed leaving its claw marks in the earth. Missing the creature by a long shot having swung her sword at it, she pulled back a ways to create a safer distance to give her self a few seconds to contemplate the next move. Her eyes as blue as the sky above, it was then she realized the clouds overhead began to change position casting shade upon her, blocking out the sun as the wind began to blow. She began to lock into the creatures movements. Studying her opponent it looked to be three times larger than any human. It had dragon like appearance but it also had human like appearance. But anything resembling that of a human looked deformed as if it were a troll or a goblin. But this was no ordinary troll & it certainly was not an ordinary goblin. This was much larger & much more fierce. It must be some type of breed of Imp.

Shizukesa swung her blade fiercely as the dark purplish Imp leaped backwards its claws scratching on the ground as it landed leaving marks in the dirt. It landed on its back feet & seemed to steady its self with its front feet. Her footing was planted firmly in the dirt as the sounds of the tall trees rustled & near by birds flew fleeing from the scene. Apparently these woods had life in it after all. The still blowing wind blew cold, Shizukesa’s skin produced bumps on her arms as the freezing wind cut through her clothes as if she weren't wearing any. However she did not sway, she did not waver not even a little, not even for a split second, as she stood strongly staring into the dark creatures glowing red eyes. Its darkness radiated towards the young swordswoman relentlessly as it knows no bounds it unleashed all its might it swung its tail trying to knock her off her feet. But the attempt proved to be futile as she swiftly back flipped over it & landed safely in the soft moist dirt. Claws beard as the dark creature tore at her flesh but was only met with a sharp stinging as her sword pierced its demon like hand. Wounded mildly the Imp let out an aggravated hiss sound as it grew tired of this. Lunging forward with all its might, tail swinging wildly its claws pounded the dirt with each swipe. Its teeth gnashed at her in a blind attempt to kill her once & for all in a raged furry. The beast began to drool & hiss as it breathed heavily & weary as it began to tire. Shizukesa did her best to dodge the attack from above as it gazed down upon her as if she were merely an annoyance in its path. Little did they know their meeting was not by chance. Shizukesa was everything her name suggested & more. Serenity, agility, skill & strength. This day in the woods was fated. Her hand did not tremble nor did her spine tingle. Both hands gripping her sword tightly but yet still comfortably she swung wide in attempt to force the shadowy figure back. Again she swung! The sword was heavy but she did not feel exasperation only determination! The large Imp misjudged the swing of the blade as it scraped across its claw. Blood oozed out from its wound & dripped on to the ground staining it red. Surprised the creature grabbed its hand where it had been wounded, while it was still in shock trying to recover from the blow Shizukesa ran towards it her blade high. Her cloak swayed behind her with every movement as it followed her pace.

The Dark Imp now feeling threatened retreated back. But stopped. It stood & glared at her. Its teeth bared it hissed angered by this annoying human it decided she had lived too many seconds too long. It was time to destroy this pest & stop playing with it. Its wings spread as it took flight using its massive wings to propel its self forward it directly attacked her. Shizukesa could not stop it this time. The force was too strong & she could not hold the creature back. Its claws dug into her skin piercing it. Her blood dripped rapidly staining her clothes. She continued to bleed as she thrust her sword deep into the Dark Imp. It let out a scream as her blade cut through. Both now critically wounded they stood wearing & bleeding. This fight was becoming increasingly difficult for both of them. Their style of fighting was very different but seemed equal in skill. Their own reasons & differences for it. The Dark Imp attacked again still injured but it’s a beast with no limitations that knows no bounds. Attacking at a distance its tail swung its tail razor sharp lightly scratched Shizukesa. No matter. Just a scratch. The Imp was cautious as much as it wanted to kill her. Unsure of what to do next it decided to take flight again. This time Shizukesa was ready. She thrusted her sword already moving before the Dark Imp had time, but the swing stabbed only air as the Dark Imp was also studying its opponent. It had tricked her to see what she would do next. Exhausted & equal in skill the Dark Imp decided today is not the day to win this. It spread its massive strong wings & took flight but this time to the sky. It fled to recover as it needed to heal before battling anything else or today might be its last. It got smaller the farther it flew as Shizukesa watched. Slowly it disappeared & was gone. “I will see you again.” she spoke towards the sky. Then she turned & headed back towards town.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/hvvstudio


End file.
